


Медленные танцы

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Глядя на Баки, Тони чувствует страх. Но все не то, чем кажется.Написано 16 декабря, просто чтобы не.





	

Недели спокойного существования смыли все лишнее. Сошел грязноватый загар, очистилось лицо, стекли, обтачивая тело, мощные мышцы борца, едва отпала нужда в постоянных боях и гонках на выживание. Но и того, что осталось, хватает с избытком.  
Высокий, как Кэп, и широкий, как Тор, Барнс вызывает у Тони, приземистого и скорее жилистого, чем мощного, неприятное, холодящее загривок чувство. Тони гонит его от себя, злясь на захламленное лишними эмоциями личное пространство. Он ненавидит бояться, не желает оглядываться, дуть на воду, ждать беды. Само собой, только поэтому он оттягивает ограничительные тросы и выбирается на ринг еще прежде чем Стив замечает и окликает его.  
Барнс поднимает брови.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Тони фыркает.  
\- Пока ничего. Имей терпение, я только что пришел!  
Стив хмурится, подходя к ним, глядящим друг на друга, кто кого. Как будто бой уже начался.  
\- Тони, - тихо произносит Стив тоном, которого всегда достаточно.  
Не в этот раз.  
\- Подержи, - говорит ему Тони, передавая полотенце и бутылку с очередной сверхполезной пакостью. - А мы разомнемся.  
\- Старк, - выдыхает Барнс, и, когда он взмахивает рукой, та негромко, почти мелодично гудит. - Уйди отсюда.  
\- Еще чего.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- И я серьезно.  
Тони знает, что он хочет сказать. Не о твою же физиономию обкатывать новую игрушку. Не вставай между двумя танками без брони. Помнишь, что было в прошлый раз?  
Тони это уже достало. Он прекрасно помнит прошлый раз, у него на память остался тонкий ломаный красный шрам - на груди, поперек старых, там, где при падении на пол его царапнуло сквозь тонкую рубашку осколком репульсора. Гарри Поттер, издание адаптированное и дополненное. Только без очков.  
\- Брось, Сатана, мы просто потанцуем.  
\- Я не танцую, - быстро отвечает Барнс, бросив взгляд на Стива, но в нем во всем вдруг проскальзывает что-то такое...  
Тони широко улыбается.  
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает он. - Дрейфишь?  
Уголок рта Стива дергается одновременно с тем, как Барнс вскидывает голову. Вот так, глядя сверху вниз, нависая горой мышц и опасно посверкивая подвижным металлом, он _еще как танцует_ вокруг Тони, обороняясь, аккуратно атакуя, до зубовного скрежета медленно обозначая каждый новый маневр, блокирует до обидного малым усилием - но танцует, мать его, прогибается и, точно с секундомером отсчитав три минуты, ложится на лопатки.  
Тони не успевает ничем накрыть. Он не понимает, чего ждать от себя, пока до него не доходит, что за три минуты его могло вышвырнуть куда угодно. В гнев. В боль. В воспоминания двадцатипятилетней давности, от которых он почему-то каждый раз бежит к сутулой квадратной фигуре, навсегда лишенной природной симметрии. Но он не думает _ни о чем_ \- только честно старается достать Барнса, и у него получается. Он в своем доме, в своем праве, в своей силе. Он победил - кого? Поддавки бесят тем сильнее, что Барнс лежит под ним покорно, неподвижно и только ищет взглядом Стива:  
\- Вроде работает, - говорит он.  
\- Конечно, работает, - шипит Тони. - Сомневался?  
Барнс прикрывает глаза и вытягивает руки в стороны, раскинувшись на полу ринга звездой.  
\- Нет, нисколько.  
\- Подожди-ка, ты что, правда думал, что она будет барахлить?  
Тони потряхивает. Треп - неплохой повод отвлечься, неважно о чем говорить, но это не всегда срабатывает. Адреналина стало больше, желание подраться - острее, он как будто и в самом деле танцевал - и надирался часа два, но сейчас рядом нет Роуди, с которым всегда можно было без последствий выпустить пар, наваляв друг другу как следует. А Барнс...  
Бережет его. Сторонится. Отступает, уходит от удара, от разговора, от взгляда.  
\- Слоуфокс вышел из моды сто лет назад, - говорит ему Тони, наклоняясь нос к носу, заставляет посмотреть на себя, не позволяет отвести глаза. - Я хочу рок-н-ролл.  
Потом он говорит много чего еще. О том, чего хочет, чего не хочет, что ему нравится, а что бесит до белых искр перед глазами. Стив стоит истуканом, изумленно глядя на них, и бутылка с водой в его руке идет трещинами по пластику, отчего густо-зеленое питательное месиво капает на пол и на белые кроссовки. Он слушает - Тони только рад. Потому что Барнс смотрит на него - наконец-то смотрит не мигая, потом осторожно поднимает руки к бокам Тони, поднимает самого Тони, всплывает в стоячее положение легко, как пузырек воздуха, держа его на весу, переполняя одновременно жутью и почти детским восторгом.  
Прикосновение длится еще полсекунды, и Барнс отдергивает ладони. Зачем-то прячет руки за спину, но взгляд не отводит, и Тони все-таки _чувствует_ победу - хотя ему, определенно, стоило прикусить язык, еще когда слишком мелодраматично прозвучало "я боюсь не тебя, а за"...  
А всего-то хотел сказать, что не держит зла.  
\- Правда? - спрашивает Барнс.  
Тони кивает.  
\- Было бы неправдой - ты бы понял.  
\- Я не читаю мысли, Старк.  
\- Это не главный твой недостаток. _Барнс_.  
Тот улыбается. И Стив улыбается тоже, недоверчиво и радостно, но на него Тони не смотрит.  
\- Рок-н-ролл, значит. Все так стремительно. Не прошло и месяца, а мы уже вот-вот начнем звать друг друга по имени.  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
\- Не обольщайся, "Энакин" тебе подходит гораздо больше. А рок-н-ролла, - тут он все-таки косится на Стива, но тот качает головой, тщетно сдерживая смущенный смех, - ты еще не видел.


End file.
